Ramone
Ramone is a character in Cars, Cars 2 and Cars 3. He is the husband of Flo. ''Cars'' "A true artist isn't afraid to take chances, explore new ways to express themselves, or push the limits of culture. Ramone believes that the automotive body can be a vehicle of expression, which is why every day for Ramone is a new chance to explore new paint jobs and push the limitless boundaries of his art.""Car Finder" (supplementary material on Blu-ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu-ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. ''Cars 2'' Ramone owns and operates Ramone's House of Body Art, Radiator Springs' custom body and paint shop. Ramone is an artist - a true magician with paint and metal. There was a time when his only canvas was himself, so he repainted himself daily. But since Lightning McQueen helped put Radiator Springs back on the map, Ramone has had his share of customers - including the star race car himself. Before heading off to the World Grand Prix, Lightning stops by Ramone's for a new paint job, and Ramone gives him a whole new look, even adding a spoiler to him. Ramone appears to have replaced Doc Hudson for the reparation of cars, since Doc passed away. In the movie Ramone greets Lightning when he comes to town. He also helps the lemon, Otis get fixed up. He then later sees Lightning off at the airport. He returns in London with a paint job resembling the British flag. He also helps Lightning and Mater fight the lemons by spray painting Tubbs Pacer in the eyes. ''Cars 3'' In the movie, Ramone plays a pivotal part in the Florida 500 Piston Cup race when Lightning substitutes Cruz Ramirez into the race by having him create a custom paint job for her. Paint Jobs Ramone has gone through many paint jobs. Here are some of his known paint jobs: Ramone paint job1.png|His longest known paint job. Cars-lighting-ramone.jpg|"This cool paint job is inspired by Ramone's famous friend Lightning McQueen. Ramone can show support for his friend and look pretty sweet doing it!" Ramone5 large.jpg|"Ramone is green with envy today - he's envious of all the other cars who get to see his brand new sweet green paint job. But be careful, you can look but don't touch. This paint job is that fresh." Ramone4 large.jpg|"Ramone calls this look "Mellow Sunset." This morning he was feeling particularly relaxed about the day's schedule. Starting off with breakfast at Flo's, then back to his studio for a few hours of painting, only to quit early for the day and then pick up Flo for a nice drive up to the Wheel Well to enjoy a mellow sunset." Ramone2 large.jpg|"When the town was bustling and business was good, Ramone didn't have the time to paint himself each day. He barely had the time to paint himself each year, so he had to really make it count! Like this classic look from the 1960's." Cars-hydraulic-ramone2.jpg|"This paint job came out particularly nice. Ramone liked it so much he thought he'd keep it a little longer than a day, but then he came to his senses." Ramone-2-Pixar-Cars-Wallpaper.jpg|Ramone's paint job from the short, Mater and the Ghostlight. Ramone.png|Ramone's first paint job in Cars 2 Capture plein écran 2011-05-17 194404.jpg|Ramone's paint job in Cars 2 when he goes to London. The paint job itself is designed after the Union Jack. Radiator springs ramone.jpg|Ramone's paint during the epilogue of Cars 2, seen at Radiator Springs. Radiator-Springs-500-12-Ramone.png|Ramone's paint job in The Radiator Springs 500½ Ramone-WorldofCars.jpg|Ramone's paint job in a promotional image for The World of Cars Online Story tellers ramone.png|Story Teller's Collection Retro paint job IMG_0619.JPG|Ramone's Cyan paint job as seen in the beginning of Cars 3 Ramone (Radiator Springs Racers).jpg Quotes From Cars 2 Trivia *Ramone is modeled after a 1959 Chevrolet Impala low-rider. *His license plate is LOWNSLO. On his tires is written in Gothic writing "Low N Slow". Both are references to his catchphrase, "Low N' Slow". *According to The World of Cars Online, the name of Ramone's dark green paint job is "Grass Green", the name of his blue paint job is "Blue Sky", and the name of his "Mellow Sunset" paint job is renamed to "Yellow Mellow". *Ramone, like Luigi, often refers to himself in third person. Die-casts Desert-ramone-green.jpg|Ramone's first die-cast Sc-ramone-purple.jpg|Purple die-cast Sc-ramone-yellow.jpg|Yellow die-cast Sc-cruisin-ramone.jpeg|Cruisin' die-cast Sc-hydraulic-ramone.jpeg|Hydraulic die-cast Sc-ghostlight-ramone-wm.jpg|Ghostlight die-cast Woc-lightning-ramone.jpg|Lightning die-cast Fl-hydraulic-ramone-metallic-finish-chase.jpg|Hydraulic die-cast with metallic finish St-retro-ramone.jpeg|Story Teller Retro die-cast St-wedding-day-ramone.jpeg|Wedding Day die-cast St-Christmas-cruiser-ramone.jpg|Christmas Cruiser die-cast S1-hydraulic-ramone.jpg|Cars 2 Hydraulic Ramone die-cast Lime-ramone.jpg|Green Ramone from Cars 2 collection Rainbow-Ramone.jpg|Cars 2 Radiator Springs paint job Ramone die-cast radiatorspringsramone.jpg|Radiator Springs Ramone die-cast 41RabseVMEL.jpg|Ramone as Han Solo References es:Ramón pt:Ramon ru:Рамон Category:Cars Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars 3 Characters